La Belle Dame sans Merci
by DarkSabertooth
Summary: Chapter 5. Jubilee faces a very dangerous opponent and will she manage to win this battle?
1. La Belle Dame sans Merci

**La Belle Dame sans Merci**

_"I met a lady in the meads,_

_Full beautiful-a faery's child;_

_Her hair was long, her foot was light,_

_And her eyes were wild."_

John C Keats 1819

**11.00 pm December 31 1999, Somewhere near London, ****England******

He allowed himself a small chuckle at the foolishness of the humans. Didn't they realize that the new millennium didn't actually start until the year 2001? Still why let the facts get in the way if it was an excuse to party. An even bigger joke was that unsightly object that was spoiling his view of the city. What on earth had possessed them to construct this Millennium Dome?

"What fools these mortals be," he murmured.

Shaking his head and feeling a mixture of contempt and pity he once again reminded himself that these were inferior beings who didn't really know any better. Instead he lovingly caressed the leather binding of his book feeling a certain sybaritic delight in the tactile sensation. His precious book that he had been meant to find and which told him of the future, his glorious future. It was one of the diaries left by the mutant Destiny prophesying the future. He flipped open to the page and read the words once more.

_The one who comes from a world ruled by the apocalypse,_

_And who wears the face of the beast but whose heart is dark,_

_Shall on the dawn of the new era in the origin of things sinister,_

_Find the key to his future sealed within the iron tomb._

Through this and other prophecies he had finally worked out what it all meant. He was sure that he was in the right place at the right time and now he would find the power that he so richly deserved. No longer would he have to cower in fear of discovery by Sinister. No more would he be forced to lurk within the shadows with his precious experiments. He would make sure that the whole world would know and fear the name of McCoy.

"Hey McCoy we've managed to get the door open now."

McCoy allowed himself a smile and enjoyed the involuntary look of fear on the man's face. These two were mutants like him but weak and pitiful and useful only as tools. They would be helpful in getting the job done but after that he had no further use for them. They wouldn't even make good test subjects and he would feel no regret in disposing of them. He hadn't even been bothered with learning their names.

"Excellent. Now if you'll kindly step aside so that I may enter."

He smiled again as they scrambled out of his way. Of course he represented a formidable sight with the claws, fangs, yellow eyes and fur. Before he entered the now open door he paused and reflected on what he was about to do. He was going into one of Nathaniel Essex's first laboratories from when the geneticist was just starting on his twisted experiments. He was probably the first person to enter this building in over a hundred years.

Within it was dark but he had good night vision so that didn't represent a major problem. The air was stale and the room was filled with dust and for a minute he could literally do nothing except sneeze. However he was prepared to put up with a great deal of discomfort to get to what he wanted. Swiftly and surely he moved through the rooms of the building disregarding the antique furniture and books in the living quarters and even the old experiments in the laboratories. He was intent upon finding his goal and somehow he knew exactly where he would find it. Finally he came to a locked door and he knew that what he sought was on the other side. For once he was impatient and simply charged the door with his shoulder easily bursting through. As his torch lit up the room beyond he fell to his knees as he gasped with abstract awe.

A genuine smile spread across his furry face and for once McCoy felt truly happy.

There was the iron coffin in the center of the room just as the illustration in the diary had shown. He had no idea of what he would find within but McCoy knew that it would allow him to fulfill his dreams. Impatient to get to his prize he resorted to the bounding, loping gait on all fours which he usually considered beneath his dignity. He was practically salivating with anticipation of the prize that lay within. The coffin was firmly sealed but that presented no obstacle. With a slight grunt and exerting his full strength he burst open the coffin lid. Then for the second time he gasped with awe.

Within the coffin looking as though she was merely sleeping was the most beautiful woman McCoy had ever seen. She was dressed all in emerald greens and peacock blues in the manner of a Georgian noblewoman. McCoy could see that she was clearly a mutant albeit a highly attractive one. Skin so pale it seemed almost silver contrasted with raven hair that flowed to her waist while the ears were very slightly pointed and the eyes almond shaped and of a violet hue. McCoy was reminded of one of the Tolkien elves or of Titania, the Faerie Queen. Then the woman's chest slowly began to rise and fall as she started to breathe for the first time in more than a century.

_Maeve was awake now and instinctively she cast out her mind seeking her fellows, those she had known from long ago. She felt infinite sadness at sensing that so many of them were gone. Burke, Saul, Nicodemus, Cruul, Absalom and Gideon gone, could they truly be dead and where was Candra? She sensed Exodus hopelessly trapped maybe for all eternity. Even En __Sabah__ Nur appeared to be no more. How could Apocalypse the greatest of them all be dead? She could sense Selene still alive but she appeared to be the only immortal left apart from one other. Her most hated and bitter foe, Nathaniel Essex who had trapped her for more than a century. _

_Then she found herself focusing on the room she was in and saw a nightmarish vision gazing down at her. A bestial face of pointed ears, fangs and cold yellow eyes covered in coarse grey hair was twisted into a travesty of a smile. Surely this was one of his monsters come to torment her. _

Suddenly the woman's hand reached up and grabbed him by the throat. Startled McCoy should have been easily able to break loose but he was rooted to the spot. With detached interest he theorized that the woman must have used some kind of telepathic attack on him to render him immobile.

"What manner of creature art thou monster? A were-wolf perhaps or art thou a creation of Essex sent to kill me? It shall matter not for I shall slake mine raging hunger for life from thee," 

"Wait, I hate Sinister as much as you do. He's my enemy and that should be sufficient reason for you not to use me as a snack."

"I sense thou speaks true hirsute one. Still if I spared every man who hates Essex as I do I would surely starve? Unless thou can give me a better reason to spare thee thou shall be a snack."

"I will but first I must just say that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Your raven tresses are like the veil of night and your eyes glorious stars that light up the darkness and fill the hearts of men with joy and courage. You are a woman who seems born of the moonlight, a fay enchantress who has enthralled me with your beauty. If I die I will die content knowing that my last sight will be of one moment of perfect beauty."

Maeve sighed gently at the praise and McCoy could sense a shift in her mood. She was a vain one who loved to hear words of flattery and those flowery phrases seemed to have worked like a charm. Pressing his advantage he then decided to show empathy for her. He talked about waking in a strange world twenty years back with no memories of his former life save a cruel servitude under Sinister. He played on her pity and told her again and again of her beauty and how he longed to serve her.

"You have now awakened to an age far different from the one you have known. So much has changed in the last hundred years and things will be very strange to you. Let me guide you and teach you in the ways of this world as was done for me so long ago. Then together we can extract righteous vengeance on Essex and fulfill our dreams together."

Maeve smiled to him and released him from the paralysis. Then one delicate tapering finger beckoned him to her and she bid him to kneel before her. McCoy did so although he felt great trepidation. Still he seemed to have won her over at least for the time being.

"If thou are to serve me McCoy thou must be strong. Now my paladin, trust in me and I will give you all the strength thou shall need. Trust me not and I will allow you to leave with your life."

McCoy allowed himself a smile. If the woman Maeve tried anything it would be oh so simple to snap that delicate neck. However he was surprised when she delicately kissed him on the lips. The fur was coarse but she paid this no mind and then a miracle occurred. McCoy all but collapsed as the new strength welled up in him like a geyser and he thought he would literally burst with the power. He felt stronger, more agile and faster than he could ever have thought possible.

"Now thou have received my gift McCoy. Now……," she whispered but then collapsed and lay terribly still.

McCoy realized that she must have transferred all her remaining strength to him at the cost of her own. He knew somehow that having been trapped so long she little cared whether she lived or died. Part of him was tempted to allow her to do just that. However emotions he had never felt before told him to save her. He knew what he had t do.

"I'll be right back so don't go away," whispered McCoy as he stooped to kiss her on the cheek.

Minutes later he was back outside the house where his two hired helpers were startled to see him. He smirked to see those idiots hastily extinguishing cigarettes and put away magazines. Affecting an air of joy and excitement he bounded over to the mutants and patted them on the back.

"Come inside boys, I've really got something to show you. You just won't believe what I've got for you," he bellowed jovially.

"Okay boss."

"Is it like a lot of money or jewels?"

"Oh far better than that my friend, far better," 

The innocent mutants followed him like lambs to the slaughter. There trust was at the same time endearing and appalling. For a second he considered letting the poor fools go but reasoned that people so stupid should be removed from the gene pool as a service to evolution. After all he firmly believed in survival of the fittest.

The men were amazed to see Maeve and suitably enthralled by her beauty. Like McCoy before him one man bent down to see if she was alive. Seemingly sensing this Maeve sprang into life with astonishing speed. She reached up and kissed the man on the lips. At first he was enthralled but his expression quickly became one of horror as the life was literally sucked out of him. He aged visibly before McCoy's eyes and was soon reduced to a withered husk.

Horror stricken the second mutant pulled out a gun and wavered for a second as to whether to shoot Maeve or McCoy first. A second was all McCoy needed as he grabbed the man's gun arm by the elbow and squeezed. With a sickening crunch the elbow joint was totally destroyed, bone literally reduced to powder leaving the arm a dangling mash of pulpy bloody flesh with shards of bone protruding. The wails of agony were music to McCoy's ears.

"Poor baby, I bet that really hurt. You really shouldn't worry though because you won't suffer for long."

He shoved the man towards Maeve and in turn he received the kiss of death. It was probably a blessed relief from the agony he must have felt. Maeve was standing now looking a lot stronger and less pale than even before when she was in the coffin. She strode over to McCoy and placed her delicate hand is his large one.

"Thou have restored me to mine proper strength. For that I thank thee for they were a most delicious meal. But come mine paladin and tell me this. What shall we do next?"

"I will have to consult the diary to see if it has more prophecies. For now why don't we go outside as it is a beautiful night and the dawn of a new millennium? In fact it's nearly midnight now and you don't want to miss the fireworks."

They walked outside and Maeve's face was filled with awe and wonder as she watched the fireworks bursting overhead. McCoy smiled at her simple pleasure and let his thoughts drift ahead to the future as he speculated on all the things that he and Maeve could accomplish. After some minutes he paused in his reverie to see Maeve watching him silently.

"So McCoy shall we go and seek the future together?"

"I think that would be a splendid idea. Soon we shall have what we most desire."

"What would that be?"

"Anything you want my dear."

With that they smiled to each other and then hand in hand they walked off into the night.


	2. Creatures Of The Night

**Creatures Of The Night**

_From ghosties and ghoulies and long leggity beasties,_

_Protect us Lord do_

_Amen._

**10.00 pm****, ****October 31st 2003****, an expensive restaurant near ****Central Park****, ****New York******

"I'm glad that you managed to forgive me for the way I broke up with you Hank. I said a lot of things I wish I never had and I hurt you badly."

"We both said a lot of things we shouldn't have Trish. We hurt each other but let's not dwell on that. Let's focus on happier things instead like this rather splendid meal and the renewal of our friendship."

"You're right of course Hank. "

Hank was well aware of the stares that he was drawing from the other patrons of the restaurant. Even before his transformation into the bouncing blue beast he had been noticeably different from the human norm. From Neanderthal to furry blue gorilla and now to feline but he had in time become comfortable with each form. At first he had hated this new form with its increased bulk, reduced manual dexterity and ferocious countenance. He had been unable to hold a pencil and Trish's over the phone breaking up of the relationship had hit him hard. Then there had been Cassandra Nova's taunts and being beaten into a coma by a possessed student. That had been merely the start of his troubles.

It hadn't taken him too long to relearn how to write and now these clumsy paws were as supple as his old hands. The increased senses and healing was a significant sweetener and as he had said to Logan recently he now knew how the feral thought. Of course Logan had vehemently denied this. Now he was with the woman he loved and they knew that they belonged together and to hell with what anyone else thought.

"So Hank any thoughts on whether we take this relationship back up to the next level? I'm ready if you're happy with it."

"Yes I would like that very much Trish. As you know I will be gone for some months but if you are still ready when I get back nothing would give me greater pleasure than to share once more what we used to have. Besides these new claws of mine give a great back scratch and you never know, I might even demonstrate this for you another time."

Amongst the people unhappy at dining in the presence of a mutant was one man who was giving Hank particularly venomous glances. Drinking the last of his wine he beckoned over a waiter and indicated that he wanted to pay the bill.

"Was the meal not to your liking sir or is it the presence of that mutant? I can understand how you feel sir and I can't apologize enough if you were offended. Unfortunately Henry McCoy is a prominent scientist and we can't afford to alienate any important patrons."

"You misunderstand me sir. I don't object to mutants in general merely to that particular one. Here I'm feeling generous. Use it to treat your wife or mistress if you have one."

The man rose to his feet and left and the waiter couldn't help but notice that the man bore a very slight resemblance to an ape. That was an unkind thought though especially as he had tipped so generously. Still he wondered why he was feeling such a sense of relief as though he was fortunate to have escaped with his life.

"Are you alright Hank? You look uneasy."

"Sorry Trish it was that man who just got up and leaved. I swear there was something awfully familiar about him.

By day Central Park is a beautiful oasis in the midst of the urban jungle. You can sit beneath the shade of a tree and spend a lazy hour or two just dreaming or admire the beautiful flowers and listen to the songs of birds. You can walk the job, feed the ducks, enjoy a picnic lunch or play football. It is a little piece of paradise.

At night it's a very different story. It's really not a safe place at all to walk alone in the hours of darkness. You can meet all kinds of dangerous people and end up being mugged, raped or even murdered. Our man from the restaurant is about to meet one such person who you certainly wouldn't want to meet down a dark alley. He's a mugger and he's got a gun and yes he's killed before.

"Are yer gonna hand me yer wallet or am I gonna have ta put a bullet in ya."

"You humans and your guns, I don't know whether to laugh or cry. Let's see how you fare without your little toy."

Faster than the eye could follow the gun was snatched from the bewildered mugger's hand. There was a wrenching sound as the barrel was twisted around a hundred and eighty degrees and then the now useless gun was placed back in his hand. With detached interest the mugger wondered why the man's hand felt so rough like stubble.

Then he heard a low and ominous growl and literally wet his pants in fear of what he saw. Where the man was standing was a savage gray furred monster with gleaming yellow eyes, sharp and rather long fangs and even sharper claws. The mugger sank to his knees and cowered unable to believe what was happening to him.

"W-w-w-err-ee-ww-ool-fff."

"No such thing as werewolf's friend but a fair description I suppose. Now I'm afraid you have managed to annoy me and since I've already fulfilled my good deed for the day you will get no mercy except a quick albeit painful death. Although I may be doing humanity a good deed by removing you from the gene pool as you are certainly a most pathetic sample of humanity." 

"No, please….."

The man's protests were promptly cut short by one swing of a massive clawed hand that ripped out his throat. Collapsing he died in a gurgle of blood. Yet another example of why Central Park is not a safe place to go at night. You never know who you're going to meet.

McCoy decided that he might as well leave his image inducer switched off now as he wouldn't really need it where he was going. The nightclub was hosting a Halloween special evening after all and he would fit right in with his bestial appearance. After all, the late would-be mugger had mistaken him for a werewolf.

"Thou art a bonny lad mortal and I shall award thee with a kiss."

The young man returned Maeve's smile and she resolved to make his final moments enjoyable. With his auburn hair and green eyes he was a handsome man of the type she preferred to feed on. He had seemed taken with her and she hadn't needed her telepathy to persuade him to accompany her to this store cupboard. Now they were embracing and she could sense his desire for her as he anticipated the kiss. Now she used the telepathy banishing any fear from his minds and heightening his pleasure so he was lost in a euphoric haze.

Gently, almost tenderly she kissed him drawing out his life energy all at once so he would feel no pain. He never felt a thing but died in one moment of perfect bliss with Maeve's haunting beauty the last thing he ever saw. It was a pleasant death really and some men might even have chosen to go that way. A modern day succubus Maeve was sated now and would not need to feed again this night. All too soon though the hunger would be upon her again and she would choose another young man to sustain her.

"Thy feeding went well eh Maeve. I have also fed upon a fair maiden so I will join thee in waiting for him."

Maeve could see the blood still staining Bloodscream's lips standing out in stark contrast against the dead white skin. Now he had fed he was back in his normal state almost human save for his pale complexion and elfin appearance. He nodded amiably to Maeve his long white ponytail bobbing as he did so and put an arm around her shoulder. She tolerated this since they had known each other for centuries. Similar in appearance and their vampiric urges they had shared a deep bond once. That was gone now but a lingering affection still remained.

"Aye Bloodscream then I suppose we shall depart this place with its irritating music and bright lights."

"The feeding is excellent though don't you think?"

"That it is that it is."

McCoy was worried for a moment that he would be forced to use violence when the bouncer took a long look at him. Then he relaxed as he realized that the man was admiring what he thought was a particularly effective costume. 

"Hey that's a really neat costume mate. I'd love to know where you got it from. You can't even see the zipper."

"I made it myself in a manner of speaking. May I come through?"

"Sure."

McCoy gave the bouncer a friendly grin and soon picked out Maeve and Bloodscream. It was interesting to see Maeve in leather jacket, electric pink skirt and blue blouse and he had to admit that the green hair dye actually suited her. Of course it had been her idea to emulate Bloodscream for a change. Still it was Halloween after all and an occasion for dressing up.

"I met a lady in the meads, Full beautiful- a faery's child, Her foot was light, her hair was long and her eyes were wild. Hello Mave, Bloodscream. Appetites fully sated I trust."

"Thou know how much I love the poem that Keats wrote for me. Tell me though why you do not use your image inducer?"

"Why bother on this night when my appearance actually helps me to blend in. I did wear it to the restaurant since they have a "no shoes, no shirt, no service" policy and this T-shirt is rather tatty."

"Indeed. Tell me McCoy that isn't ketchup on thy fur?" asked Bloodscream as he licked his lips eagerly.

"My pardon Bloodscream, I must learn to be tidier when I deal with pests."

Maeve handed McCoy a handkerchief so he could wipe of the bloodstains. Bloodscream looked disappointed but then shrugged. After all he had already had a good meal and he didn't want to get fat. McCoy was most relieved at this since he certainly didn't relish the thought of Bloodscream licking blood from his fur. Would the vampire elf know when to stop? Somehow McCoy doubted that he would.

"Well I suppose we'd better get back home now Maeve. We don't want Svensgaard fussing because we've been out to late. For a feral he behaves more like a whining puppy at times. Still he's loyal and approaching my intellectual level so I can forgive him that."

"I find Richard to be a very fine young man. Still let us depart this place. The night is young and I would much rather spend it far away from here."

"Yes didn't I mention that I was taking you to see the opera? It starts in an hour so we've plenty of time yet."

"Why McCoy thou truly know how to get to a woman's heart."

She kissed him on the cheek though the fur was rough. McCoy gave one of his few genuine smiles and operated his communicator. Speaking a few terse words he arranged a rendezvous with Fatale. Teleportation would get them there much quicker and give him time to present Maeve with her gift. He couldn't wait to see how pleased she would be with the new dress. Hopefully she would wear it when she accompanied him to see Carmen. Himself he would wear the same T-shirt and jeans he was presently wearing. An image inducer made things so much simpler and provided time for the more important things in life. Like Maeve, or destroying Sinister, or genetic experimentation or acquiring further Destiny diaries.

"My dear I think we shall find that the night will just get better and better."

**11.30 pm ****Central Park****.**

Hank could tell at a glance that the man was beyond help. He must have been killed almost instantaneously but it had not been an easy death. The man's throat had been literally torn out as if by claws and the look of terror on the man's face brought a chill to Hank's heart. Looking at the wound Hank's first thought was that the man was a victim of Sabretooth.

Two things dispelled that notion. The first was the discarded gun with the barrel bent and distorted beyond all recognition. Certainly only someone with far greater than human strength could have done this. The other clue and the one that confirmed Hank's fears were the gray hairs that Hank found on the gun and in the man's wound.

Hank recalled the man he had seen leaving and how he had seemed awfully familiar. Hank cast his mind back remembering a time some years back when a madman had murdered old friends and familiar faces from his past and lured him into a trap. Nearly killing him and capturing him so that he could take his place and hide amongst the X-Men. This man had actually been Hank but a different version of himself. He came from a bleak and terrible world where love and mercy had little place and of which he was one of the few terrible legacies. The Dark Beast one of the X-Men's bitterest foes and a man Hank hoped he'd seen the last off.

"Stars and garters but I hoped I'd seen the last of you. How many more will perish before we stop you Dark Beast? I swear this man will be the last you ever kill."

A single tear formed in the corner of Hank's eye and trickled down his furry face. Silently the feline mutant cried for all the victims of his alter ego's cruelty and most of all for the future innocents who would surely suffer at the hands of the Dark Beast.


	3. The Pain Of Wounds

**The Pain of Wounds**

_"How sharper than a serpents tooth it is to have an ungrateful child"_

**5.00 am ****1st November 2003****, a mansion somewhere near ****New York******

At this early hour of the morning it was still dark but that didn't bother Richard. His eyes with their green sclera and catlike pupils saw just as well in this weak light as a normal human at mid day. Thus he was able to enjoy his favorite breakfast, a nice raw juicy steak from which the blood dripped as he bit into it. Heavy brows met in a frown as he felt some drops trickling down his chin. He wiped it off with the back of his hand and felt the bristles. It would be time to shave soon and shower. Keeping himself well-groomed was important. It helped him to bear a little less resemblance to a werewolf. 

Slightly pointed ears twitched as he heard the creak of the floorboard and his nose picked up the faintest scent of jasmine. Slowly the room lit up as Fushido Takeda adjusted the light being careful not to hurt Richard's sensitive eyes. Being an empathic she could feel the pain and emotions of others and that may have been one of the things that made her a gentle and compassionate soul. Richard Svensgaard gave her one of his usual broad smiles, the effect only slightly marred by the prominent fangs.

"So nice to see you looking so beautiful Kami not like this scruffy werewolf."

Kami was beautiful, a young Japanese woman of almost ethereal beauty with all the elegance and grace of that people. Her dark eyes glinted with amusement as she gave him a slight bow in acknowledgment of the compliment. She frowned slightly in disapproval of Richard's breakfast but then gave him a nod to show she accepted his unspoken apology.

"It's nice to see you too Richard-san. You alone I find human amongst these people."

Any good humor Richard had been feeling promptly washed away. A tear may or may not have formed at the corner of his eye as he remembered happier times. Hank patient, gentle, wise and playful who had nursed him back to health and been the friend he needed. Logan gruff, violent, harsh but underneath it compassionate and the one who had taught him so much. How to fight and how not to be frightened of the savage side but to accept it and tame it. Other faces, Scott, Jubilee, Ororo, Xavier, Remy, Jean who he missed so much. A family who had replaced the one he lost and was lost in turn. Kami felt Richard's pain and grieved also.

A ball of multi-colored light floated into the room and hovered above the table, pulsating and spinning before finally bursting in a scintillating storm of sparks. The mood lightened as the innocence and simple joy of Annalise once again entered their lives. She seemed to glide rather than walk and even Richard could not hear her arriving. Once she was there it was impossible not to notice her however. The kimono like robes she wore were a literal rainbow of every imaginable color and contrasted strongly with the simple black and white half smiling and half frowning mask she wore. As always her long auburn hair was swaying in an unfelt breeze and the glint of blue eyes from the masks eye slits shone with joy.

"Do you like the taste of purple Richard? It is my favorite but I like orange too. Which do you like the most Kami?"

"I don't think we can Conundrum although you might be able to. If I could though I think I would like green the best since I find it calming and it reminds me of nature."

"Mine would be red like the nice steak I just had. Come over here though sister because I've got something for you."

Richard held out the wooden block and it promptly floated over to Annalise. With the slightest shimmer it seemed to slowly but surely dissolve before reforming into a perfect if miniature replica of a castle. The detail was exact down even to the smallest arrow slit or battlement. Carefully Conundrum set down the castle and looked up at her brother and best friend awaiting there reaction. Fushido and Richard clapped their hands politely and Richard flashed his sister an approving grin. The castle was a thing of great beauty and it was a shame that it was promptly broken by the flying spine.

Conundrum through up her hands and gave a gasp of dismay while Kami shuddered as she felt the other woman's sadness. Richard simply growled deep in his throat and displayed his fangs for once resembling the beast that was his namesake. 

Mantichora simply chuckled and strutted into the room feeling very pleased for destroying Conundrums creation. To put it plain and simply he was a bully and Conundrum presented him an easy target. It was almost as amusing as watching the slow death throes of the animals he tortured. Mantichora met Richard's gaze and simply sneered displaying his own impressive canines. The frill of spines at his shoulders quivered slightly, an unspoken threat which indicated that they might shoot across the room at a moment's notice. Those spines were deadly too, tipped with a neurotoxin that could paralyze or kill a victim within minutes. These spines combined with his vaguely leonine appearance, dermal armor plating and savage claws made him a very dangerous being.

"Aw did I break your little castle Connie? Now why would I go and do a mean old thing like that? The answer is because it's fun," Mantichora's voice resembled gravel in a cement mixer.

"You play a dangerous game _chum. My sister could easily tear you apart on a molecular level. You would be a pile of dust right where you stand and do you know what? We wouldn't lift a finger to stop her." _

Mantichora leaned in close to Richard and laughed right in the feral's face. Richard kept his face carefully expressionless and fought back his tide of rising anger. He didn't want to give this bully the satisfaction of knowing that he was getting to Richard. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Kami had already left the room probably sensing what was going to happen. Richard didn't blame her at all, with Mantichora the further away the better.

"You know Mantichora you're just not worth it."

With that Richard got up and deliberately turned his back on his aggressor stifling a yawn as he did so. Predictably this enraged Mantichora and with a snarl a spine was released hissing through the air towards Richard's undefended back. The spine never reached its target as it was plucked from the air by a gray-furred hand. Richard heard Mantichora gulp nervously and allowed himself a moment of amusement. Like most bullies Mantichora was a coward at heart. The moment passed and Richard felt pure anger. He had just been saved once again by the man he loathed with a passion.

"Really Richard that was most foolish of you. Haven't I taught you better than that?"

"McCoy, I suppose I owe you my gratitude. Thanks," said Richard in his iciest tone.

"You're welcome." McCoy's smile didn't quite reach his eyes and from his posture Richard knew he had succeeded in offending him. At least that was one positive thing he had managed this day. McCoy made no further comment but turned towards the quavering Mantichora. The mutant wisely made no move to defend himself as McCoy's fist slammed into his chest with the force of a sledgehammer. Thrown across the room by the force of the blow Mantichora slammed into a wall to lie dazed on the ground.

McCoy's leap easily carried him across the room and he knelt beside his downed victim placing Mantichora's own spine at his throat. The yellow eyes seemed to glow with bestial triumph as McCoy paused for a moment to enjoy his victim's terror. He pressed lightly with the spine not quite pricking the tender skin and when he spoke his tone was harsh.

"The interesting thing Mantichora is that like the scorpion you are not immune to your own venom. I just need to apply the tiniest pressure and the toxin will enter your bloodstream bringing paralysis in minutes and shortly afterwards death by asphyxiation. Do you know how terrifying it is not to be able to take a breath and know that you are going to die knowing that the minutes until you black out will seem an eternity? Give me one reason why I should spare you for your foolish attack on Svensgaard?"

"P-please, m-mercy, I-I'm sorry, p-please," Mantichora's voice was a nearly inaudible whisper. For long moment's McCoy simply glared down at his victim but finally relented and threw the spine aside. Rising he pointed towards the door and Mantichora wisely left the room feeling lucky to still be breathing.

In an instant McCoy was all smiles once more and he turned to Conundrum. Embracing her in a gentle compassionate hug he kissed the cheek of her mask. She giggled in delight and conjured up another globe of multicolored light which pulsated and emitted a melodious humming noise.

"How magnificent my dear. Now why don't you just go off and play while I have a little talk with Richard."

"Yes daddy," said Conundrum and she glided out of the room creating a small swarm of butterfly like lights which weaved in intricate dances around her head.

McCoy gave one of his rare genuine smiles as she left before turning to the still seething Richard. Loping across the room he placed a comforting hand on the ferals shoulder and chuckled as Richard angrily shrugged it off. McCoy shook his head in seeming sorrow and gave a weary sigh before speaking.

"Richard, I really don't deserve this treatment from you. I'm not a monster despite my looks and I've never treated you with anything less than kindness. Didn't I save your life all those years ago when you lay bleeding and dying in the gutter? Didn't I reunite you with the sister you thought lost forever? Didn't I just prevent you receiving a nasty injury from Mantichora? Richard I've protected you, cared for you, treated you like a son and yet a little respect or even love is just too much to ask from you? Tell me Richard what have I done wrong?"

"How can you just one minute be about to kill a man and the next want to play happy families? You are a monster McCoy, a ruthless sadist who performs perverted experiments on innocent humans, kills for his own amusement. Oh yes I saw the blood on your shirt last night. What did this one do McCoy? Have the misfortune to meet a bastard like you and pay the ultimate price?"

"I will forgive you this once Richard but you should be aware. I've killed men for saying less than what you just got away with. I care for you enough to tolerate a hell of a lot but my patience has limits. Look just try and at least be civil if only not to upset your sister."

The slap came as a surprise and even though his fur absorbed some of the impact it still stung. Snarling McCoy raised a fist but then stopped himself realizing that this would just confirm what Richard had said. Instead he simply allowed him to turn and leave hurriedly as if fearing his imminent demise. McCoy simply watched with some sorrow as Richard left. Why couldn't Richard just accept that McCoy was genuinely fond of him and that he was the closest thing to a son that he had. Why couldn't Richard accept that with the help of Maeve McCoy was finding emotions in himself he had thought he could ever have. How sharper than a serpent's tooth indeed.

Maeve paused in her reverie as she remembered times long past. The reminiscences were bittersweet but she had loved Keats. She had visited him many times giving him inspiration for his poems by her tales of lovers past and other poets long ago. He had written a very special poem just for her which she had been the cause of her decision to spare McCoy. Yes she had loved Keats enough to grant him the quick merciful and painless death he had longed for when he was slowly dying of tuberculosis. She was glad he had gone without pain but he hadn't known the price he was asking of her. She tried to pretend they were just cattle and indeed some of them were but she took no pleasure from ending lives. She just tried to make it as quick and painless as she could even use her telepathy to bring them into euphoria.

"My name is Maeve and I have been succubus, Leanan-sidhe, Queen of Air and Darkness, vampire. The muse of poets and musicians and artists who brings death but also inspiration to her victims and is both loved and feared. No-one asks what price I must pay in my heart when all the men I have loved lead short but brilliant lives. They love not poison that do poison use. I have no choice if I am to survive and I can't change what I am but how I wish I could."

She paused again as she felt his presence drawing closer with her mind. He was as troubled as she was and had his own sadness. She quickly concentrated on visualizing joy and soon everyone within miles around felt joy within their hearts although they knew not why. Still Maeve felt no joy of her own. The door opened and McCoy was there and seeing him gave her some joy.

"How goes thy day mine hirsute amour?"

"He still hates me Maeve. Apart from that I've contacted Mr. LeBeau and he will assist us with our little task if the price is right. On this happier note let's see if we can cheer ourselves up."

Maeve smiled and patted the bed besides her invitingly and McCoy needed no words to realize what she was suggesting. He grinned happy to oblige and in the next hour or so, the joy they felt made them forget all about their earlier troubles.


	4. How The Mighty Are Fallen

**How the Mighty Are Fallen**

_"The best of this kind are but shadows, and the worst are no worse."_

**8.30pm****November 1st 2003****, the Auger Inn**

The night was still young and there would be many more beers drunk before Logan was through. Not that he was drowning his sorrows of course but in fact quite the opposite. Logan was celebrating the return of a very special friend one who was hopefully here to stay. Of course they had both been through a hell of a lot since they parted but the bond was still there. Things couldn't go back to the way they were but they would form a new bond maybe even better than the last one.

Logan took a deep sip of his beer and relaxed allowing himself a contented grin. He might as well enjoy himself because despite the way things had gone life couldn't get better than this. After all Jubilee was back and if that didn't call for celebration Logan didn't think anything did.

The smile vanished as quickly as it had arrived and Logan sniffed the air. He had caught a faint odor, something familiar yet at the same time warped almost beyond recognition. He muttered a curse as he recognized exactly what he had just smelt. It was the scent of Hank mixed with the stench of death, chemicals and Apocalypse. He remembered Hank's suspicions about the Dark Beast's return and knew what he had to do.

Logan's hazel eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the source of the smell. That man was moving with a predatory grace that belied his bulky frame. Of course Logan recognized the man from old photographs of Hank from before his several mutations. He nodded as he now caught the faint scent of ozone that was so distinctive of certain image inducers. Of course Dark Beast would have to be in disguise since his appearance was distinctive to say the least. 

Logan caught up to his quarry just as he entered the gent's toilets. He tapped McCoy on the shoulder and as he turned punched him on the nose with an adamantium laced fist. As McCoy howled with pain Logan pushed him up against the wall and placed his claws at the man's throat in a desultory fashion.

"Ya might as well drop the act McCoy. Now tell me what yer doing here and why I shouldn't just do the world a favor and pop a claw through yer brain."

The image blurred and then faded to reveal the bestial form of Dark Beast. The furry mutant sighed as best he could and shrugged his massive shoulders before answering.

"I was merely going to answer a call of nature Logan. Anyway I must protest at this rough treatment since I've done nothing to provoke you."

Logan snarled and just extended the middle claw slightly so that it just touched McCoy's carotid artery, an unspoken threat. Logan grinned wolfishly as he saw the fear shining in McCoy's yellow eyes. At once the mutant became much more cooperative, whimpering and pleading for mercy.

"Good boy. Now tell ya Uncle Logan what yer plans are and ya might just get out of this alive."

"Oh I've got something for you right here Logan!" snarled McCoy.

Logan cursed himself for a fool, he really should have known better than to be taken in by McCoy's act. That would teach him not to let himself get so sloppy just because he was in a jubilant mood. To give Logan credit he managed to get a good slash in with his claws that gashed McCoy's arm and he almost dodged the needle. Unfortunately McCoy was even faster and as the needle rammed home Logan felt agony wash through him and he sank to his knees with the blinding pain.

McCoy gritted his teeth and rubbed his wounded arm. Then he nodded amiably to Logan as he raised his fist.

"Blowfish toxin Logan hurts doesn't it? So will this," and with that he smashed Logan in the solar plexus with such force that he ruptured the feral's spleen and sent him crashing through the wall.

The assembled drinkers were astonished to say the least when Logan hurtled through the air to crash into a table. For a few seconds he lay helpless in a mass of splintered wood and cautious hands reached out to help him to his feet. Then there were shrieks of horror and the bar rapidly entered of patrons as Dark Beast made his entrance. Logan rose to his feet unsteadily and dropped into a combat stance claws extended. He was almost delirious with pain and the effects of the poison but he would fight to the last. McCoy grinned coldly as he saw Logan staggering; it looked as though he would have a chance after all.

"Well Logan I'll give you a chance to yield. Surrender and kiss my feet in submission and I'll let you go free."

"Ya should know that the more ya hurt me the madder that makes me. Yer in fer it now furry," snarled Logan as he rushed towards McCoy.

"Excellent, I love a good fight to the death!"

McCoy managed to step to the side but even so the claws plunged into his chest scraping across his ribs and drawing gout of blood from his side. The wound was minor though and it was clear that Logan was not fighting with his usual skill. He was finding it hard enough just staying conscious, his healing factor working overtime to heal ruptured organs and fight off the effects of the poison. He started with a slash of his claws that gashed Logan's own ribs and then decided that it was time to fight dirty. It was so much more fun that way.

Logan howled as a knee landed in his groin. As he doubled in helpless agony claws swept across his forehead and he was momentarily blinded by blood trickling into his eyes. He lashed out blindly and was rewarded by a snarl of pain. Then a fist shattered his nose, the cartilage popping as another fist slammed into his solar plexus again. Logan slumped to his knees but managed to get a blow of his own in on McCoy's already wounded arm leaving it dangling limp and useless. He paid dearly for this as a claw hooked into his eye, twisting until with a fountain of blood it was torn clear out of its socket.

"Y-you know w-what th-they s-say 'bout …. an eye f-for an eye .. Log-gan," wheezed McCoy. Then there were no more words as Logan's fist smashed into his jaw nearly breaking his neck and driving him back several steps.

Logan rose drunkenly barely able to breathe let alone stand. Still the effects of the poison seemed to be wearing off and his spleen was beginning to knit together. He was a wreck but he healed fast and if he could buy a few minutes he would get some of his strength back. McCoy may have got the better of him so far but it was not without cost and sooner or later he would get in one lucky blow and it would all be over. Logan almost always won through in the end on endurance if nothing else.

"Well McCoy ya done well, I'll give yer that. Gave me a real pasting but now I'm getting my second wind and ya going ta realize that ya don't tangle with the Wolverine if ya want ta live."

McCoy laughed brokenly then instantly regretted it as spasms of pain raced along his spine. He subsided into a helpless coughing fit for almost a minute. At last it passed and wiping a trickle of blood from his jaw he continued in a whisper that even Logan had to strain to hear.

"T-true Logan but I-I d-did w-well yes. I g-gave a g-g-ood ac-count of m-my-ss-sel-f, maybe ev-ven as well as S-s-a-Creed."

Logan was feeling an unbearable itch in his empty left socket as the destroyed eyeball began to regenerate. He had to admit this was one of the toughest fights he'd had since that battle with Sabretooth, where he had died. McCoy had been faster, stronger, more agile and ferocious than he could have thought possible. He respected him for his fighting skills if nothing else. Therefore he would make it quick as soon as he got his strength back. A quick thrust through the heart would do it.

"Ya seem ta be a lot tougher than ya used ta be McCoy. Mind telling me how ya got so powerful?"

"L-lets just say th-at l-like m-my counterpart I-I h-ha-ve changed, gotten strong. S-she d-did w-well, made me r-reach f-f-ull p-pot-ential." McCoy could barely stand now and he looked about ready to drop at any moment. Logan really didn't think McCoy was likely to be doing anything except bleed for the foreseeable future.

"Time fer ya ta meet yer maker fuzzy. This will be quick so just shut yer eyes. It'll be less painful that way."

McCoy shut his eyes but he was smiling and Logan wondered why. Unless Dark Beast was twisted enough to get off on the pain the way that Creed did. It seemed he was wrong though as McCoy was merely reflecting on what had gone before.

"I-I've sur-vived w-worse than th-this Logan. Vargas, now he b-beat me within an inch of my life b-but in the end h-he was the one w-who lay b-b-blo-ody and br-broken at m-my feet."

"What goes around comes around McCoy. Now I'm going ta send yer soul ta hell."

"Wrong Logan I've managed to stall you just long enough. Now how does that old song go? Oh yes, "I get by with a little help from my friends."" McCoy grinned triumphantly and then exhausted he let himself slump to the floor in a bloody heap. 

Darkness was engulfing Logan like living shadows. He howled in agony as his healing wounds suddenly reopened and the blood flowed free once more. His senses seemed to be failing him, eyes growing dim, hearing and smell dropping to levels no better than an ordinary humans. Worse he felt an icy chill spreading through him, his blood seemingly freezing in his veins. To his horror Logan realized the cloud was somehow draining him of his powers. Then he felt a white hot pinprick of pain as a burst of emerald flame burst through his abdomen.

Logan noted with interest the charred hole in his jacket and realized that he had been impaled apparently through the kidney. The cloud lifted, Logan's senses returned and the agony became unbearable. He had reached his limit and so he dropped into merciful unconsciousness as his healing factor was fighting hard simply to keep him alive.

"Gotcha," growled McCoy triumphantly before closing his eyes and letting his head loll back.

The shadows seemed to coalesce into a roughly humanoid shape. Two points of light surveyed Logan and the shadow gave a sibilant hiss as a tendril of darkness reached out to caress one stubbly cheek.

_"He lives Salamander, shall I destroy him. Let me engulf him, take away his strength and let him bleed."_

"No Pitch Black, he's helpless and barely alive. He's beaten so no need just to murder him. Besides we've got more important things to worry about like our leader. He needs help fast if he's going to live."

_"Very well but mark my words Salamander, leaving a live enemy behind us is not a wise thing to do. Still let me solidify and we'll help the leader."_

"You do that Natalie," said Salamander.

Logan grunted and briefly awoke his gaze focusing on the young man looking down on him. If it wasn't for the metallic blue hair and golden eyes he would look the double of Forge. The man looked down at him briefly before turning to McCoy.

"Anyway he's just too beautiful to kill," whispered Salamander to himself.

**Xavier Institute Of Higher Learning ****9.00 pm******

Barnell Bohusk was beginning to regret his curiosity. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to find out where Nick had got to. Beak had wondered what had been taking Nick so long when he was only supposed to be fetching that baseball. The answer was that Nick was very, very dead reduced to a desiccated husk. Feathers rustling uneasily Barnell turned from the corpse opened his beak wide and promptly lost his lunch.

"Fay wretch, what a disgusting creature thou art. Now please don't be frightened since mine appetite be sated and an unattractive mutant like thou shalt not be mine usual choice anyway. Now approach and kneel before thee."

Beak gaped in astonishment at the beautiful creature before him. The raven hair was blowing in an unseen breeze and those violet eyes were alluring. He felt a tug in his mind and he had no choice but to obey. Her voice was in his mind bidding him to tell her of Hank. She wanted to meet Hank.

"No I won't be used like that, not again," begged Barnell.

Tapered fingers ruffled the feathers on Barnell's forearm as if to soothe him. Then she smiled revealing rather too prominent canines and the long nails scraped across his throat drawing a thin red line.

"Thou hast no say in the matter Barnell Bohusk, no say at all."

**McCoy's Mansion ****9.10 pm******

Mantichora checked to make sure nobody was in sight before entering his private room, his shrine that nobody could be allowed to see. He growled contentedly and moved towards his shrine, the click of his claws on the flagstones was the only sound. He knelt and for long moments he fought to control his anxiety, his tail thrashing uncontrollably and the spines on his shoulders rattling with his agitation. Then he shook his head to clear it sending a ripple through his mane and was finally still. 

He smiled showing fangs as he gazed at the pictures of his idols. He ran their names silently through his head, Wolverine, Wild Child, Wolfsbane, Feral, Beast, Vivisector, Grizzly, Sasquatch, mutants who were beasts like him and who he respected and admired. The greatest of them all and the one he worshipped and emulated stared forbiddingly at Mantichora from the painting on the wall. It was a magnificent piece of art and it looked almost as if Creed would leap out of the picture and pounce on him at any moment.

"Creed once more I thank you for the lesson you taught me so long ago. You came among the Morlocks, my people as an angel of death. You showed us that we were weak and unworthy and you slew many. You looked at me just once and I was filled with awe at your power. Help me to live up to your example and be the greatest of all predators. Hear my plea Sabretooth and give to me of your strength."

Conundrum's mask lay discarded on her bed as she sat before her mirror brushing her hair. With each brush stroke a ripple of color flowed through her tresses as they changed from red to green to blue to purple before finally settling on magenta. She smiled happily and then decided she was bored with this hairbrush so she transformed it into a new one.

"Richard will read me a story now," sang Conundrum and with a gesture the chosen book flew from it's shelf to her open hand. Trailing multicolored bubbles and a remarkably realistic flying goldfish Conundrum set off in search of her brother.

Richard's canines showed in triumph as he doffed the paint smattered smock. The portrait lay revealed in all its glory showing all the people who meant the most to Richard. Hank and Logan stood side by side with Jubilee, Annalise and Kami and the parents he had lost so long ago. Months of hard work were at an end having culminated in this artistic triumph.

"That is magnificent Richard," breathed Kami.

"I'm glad you like it Fushido. I just hope that Mantichora doesn't get into his shaggy cranium the notion of destroying this."

**Xavier Institute of Higher Learning ****9.25 pm******

"Why doesn't anybody notice us? Help, I need help!"

"Barnell thou art a fool. It is a simple matter with my power to ensure we are unnoticed. They may look at us but they do not see us. No-one can help thee Beak," said Maeve. She was fast losing patience with Beak but in the short term he was still useful to her.

"One of the telepaths will pick you up you know. You may be powerful but I doubt you're as strong as the Professor," said Beak in desperation.

"I have no superiors merely peers or inferiors. I can easily shield my mind from any telepath. Now open the door."

Beak shook his head and tried his best to look determined. Maeve shook her head and glared at Beak. She battered aside his meager defenses and took control of his motor functions. Operating Barnell like a puppet she forced him to knock on the door of Hank's laboratory.

Unfortunately due to Beak's blathering she had lost the element of surprise but that was of little import. Beast stood no chance against her, this she was sure off.

**Hanks laboratory ****9.30 pm**

Hank frowned as he could have sworn that he heard voices outside his laboratory door. He'd been deeply engrossed in his experimentations on those gray hairs he had retrieved from the mugger's corpse. The police had been gratified to have such a distinguished bio-chemist working for them. Hank only hoped that Trish Tilby didn't decide to get involved in the investigation. If Dark Beast found out about her he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. He certainly hadn't refrained from murdering many of Hanks old friends and acquaintances when he was trying to find out about him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Barnell, what's the matter?"

Sobbing Barnell ran to Beast throwing his arms around the leonine mutant's waist. Hank gently patted his shoulder and his forehead wrinkled with concern when he saw the sheer terror in Beak's eyes.

"I'm sorry Beast, I couldn't stop her."

Hank's gaze was drawn to the door and he was speechless for a moment at the awe inspiring sight. She was perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, pale as moonlight, hair as dark as night, the eyes and ears like those of a cat. Her general appearance combined with her dress caused Hank to think that he was in the presence of the Faerie Queen.

"Stars and garters, Cassandra Nov?!" muttered Hank.

"Thou art mistaken Henry Philip McCoy but I am flattered to be compared to one so powerful."

"She's evil Hank, s-she k-k-killed Nick."

Hank moved in front of Beak shielding him with his bulk. The woman was beautiful yes but he could sense something very old and dangerous about her. With his heightened sense of smell he caught the scent of pine forests, open moors, summer flowers by a mountain stream mingled with the sickly sweet odor of death. She was not Titania but rather Morrigan it seemed.

Hank extended his claws and showed Maeve his teeth. For a second he saw her flinch but then the mocking smile returned to her lips. She raised one languid hand as if to inspect her talon like nails. Hank's nostrils flared as he picked up the scent of Beak's blood on them and he glanced down at the gash on Beak's throat. Rage filled him that his pupil had been hurt. He would fight to the last breath before allowing any more harm to come to Barnell.

"I know not who you are ma'am but I warn you that if you do not leave immediately I may distasteful though it is be forced to commit gratuitous physical violence if you should attempt to harm Barnell or any one else. This is your first and only warning."

Maeve's laugh sounded like the tingling of a bell. Stifling a yawn she glanced at Hank who suddenly found himself unable to move a muscle. Beak whimpered beside his immobile mentor as Maeve moved in closer. There was an almost feral look about her and lightning crackled about her fingertips as she placed a delicate kiss on Hank's furry cheek.

"Mine name ist Maeve mortal and thou art nothing," whispered Maeve into Hank's ear.


	5. The Evil That We Do

**The Evil That We Do**

_"Do not go gentle into that good night but rage, rage against the dying of the light."_

**Hanks laboratory ****10.00 pm******

"So now thou know my story and why thy death is necessary. Thou know that I take no pleasure from the kill and thou must think me the worst of monsters, vampire, succubus, thou would be right," there was a hint of self-loathing in Maeve's voice.

Hank didn't know which emotion was uppermost in his mind, hatred for Maeve or pity for her. The sheer number of victims of her feeding over the years was horrifying and almost beyond comprehension, tens of thousands, enough to fill a large town. Yet she claimed to have loved them all and she could remember each and every one of the faces. She would live forever with the memories of her deeds haunting her for all time. She was an External but unlike some she needed to feed of the life of others to sustain her own. Without feeding she rapidly weakened lapsing into a coma such as the one McCoy had released her from. A hundred years of hell had nearly cost her sanity and she fad felt overwhelming love and gratitude for her savior. She wanted to make him happy and killing Hank, removing his better half so to speak would be the best way to ensure his lasting happiness.

"Are thou would like to speak yes, very well then I shall hear thy words noble Beast," she smiled wondering whether he would praise her beauty.

"They love not poison that do poison use," gasped Hank.

"Thou understand thou art indeed the gentleman that thou seem and I am undone. This changes everything. I need not take thy life for I have already sated the raging thirst within me. Give me thy word that thou shall not interfere with mine plans or the machinations of thy counterpart and I will grant thee mercy."

Hank felt the psychic tendrils probing through layer after layer of his mind sifting through his memories, dreams, fantasies, hopes, desires and secrets. She knew that he would not stand by and allow her to continue killing innocent people that he was her enemy and she should kill him but she did not want to do this. Names were coming into his mind, Keats, Mozart, Shakespeare, men she had impressed with her beauty, who had immortalized her in poem or music or play. She was thinking of Keats, the man she had loved most of all dying and asking a final boon of her, a quick and painless death. She had come to a decision, one she knew was perhaps not wise but that she thought was right.

"Thou shall live another day Hank, what in the world?"

There was the sound of crackling and hissing and the door flew open with loud explosion like fireworks. Framed in the doorway was a young woman of Oriental appearance, blue eyes sparkling with anger. Not pausing for a second Jubilee fired off another burst of her fireworks hitting Maeve in the chest and bowling her over.

"Get away from Hank you creepy vampire. I know what you did to Nick and for that you're going down big time," yelled Jubilee.

"Thou hast ruined mine favorite dress mortal fool. For that thou shall perish!" hissed Maeve and the lightning began crackling around her fingertips as she unleashed an intense burst of psychic energy towards her brash young opponent.

"Stars and garters," whispered Hank in dismay.

The two women began circling round each other looking for an opening both waiting for the other to make the first move. Maeve couldn't believe that she hadn't detected this young woman's presence and even now it was hard to read her. Could she be shielded somehow from detection? Still she would find a way, slip past any meager defenses and her enemies mind would be her playground and Jubilee a toy for her amusement. Nobody messed with her clothes and lived to tell the tale.

**McCoy's Mansion ****10.00pm******

McCoy gritted his teeth as Fatale finished applying the bandaged to his wounded arm and placed it in a sling. It was going to take some time for the torn muscles and tendons to repair themselves even with his quick healing and the regen pack she had applied. A cracked jaw, broken nose, deep gash in his side, cracked rib, all in all he'd gotten off lightly. It had worried Pitch Black and Salamander half to death when he'd collapsed but he was strong, he would survive and soon he would be as good as new. He healed quicker than most although of course nowhere near as quickly as Logan. Still Logan had received by far the worse of the punishment really.

"I wonder how long it will take him to regenerate an eye Fatale?" mused McCoy.

"I should worry about your injuries McCoy. You're lucky to still be breathing, if he'd been anywhere near top form you wouldn't have lasted five seconds. All he would need would be one good blow and it would all be over for you. Why did you need to engage in such a display of macho crap and try taking him on in a stand up fight? You've got minions to do your fighting for you," Fatale seemed half angry and half concerned for him.

"I love the fighting dear and it's something at which I excel. I've stood my own against Sabretooth in the past, nearly killed Vargas when we clashed, I've survived by making sure I take every advantage I can, fighting with my brain as well as my claws. Still there's just something immensely satisfying, primal in using the weapons my mutation has provided me with. After all these claws and fangs were made for ripping flesh so why shouldn't I use them? Besides any battle you survive is a victory," said McCoy.

"Look I just don't like seeing you get hurt. I care for you and don't you forget that you furry gray fool. Now just promise me you'll take things easy at least for a day or two," her voice was tender now.

"Of course I will my dear," for a moment his face softened and then he rose to his feet stumbling slightly as he did so.

Fatale offered him her shoulder to lean on and with her assistance he managed to limp to the door.

**Hanks Laboratory ****10.05 pm******

Jubilee's senses were screaming at her that this was no ordinary mutant she was facing. There was something ancient about her and a terrible darkness, the same feeling one got when in the presence of an External, that they had already grown old long before you were born and that they would be here long after you were dust on the wind. There also seemed an almost palpable aura of death around the woman. Jubilee was reminded of Sean telling her about the banshee the spirit that was his namesake. Sometimes an old crone but at others a beautiful woman who came just before death and wailed mournfully foretelling of impending doom.

"I'm taking you down witch," snarled Jubilee firing off another burst.

"I am no witch child though I have been known by many names, banshee, Leanan-Sidhe, faerie queen, Mab, Morrigan, Titania, La Belle Dame sans Merci, Queen of Air and Darkness, Lilith. I was all of them and more child and thou art as nothing before me. What hope do thou have against me?"

Maeve was circling slowly around her bobbing and weaving, almost dancing and Jubilee found she was unable to take her eyes of her. It was like a cobra hypnotizing its prey with its swaying just before it struck.  The long dagger-like nails suddenly struck with blinding speed and Jubilee only just managed to whip her head away in time earning a gash on her cheek. Maeve paused to lick the blood from her nails and struck again, a cobra-like jab in an attempt to put out her foe's eyes. Jubilee thought back, leaping and driving back Maeve with a kick. The External staggered back and suddenly it was as if mist were filling the room.

Jubilee's fireworks lit up the room as she fired burst after burst in Maeve's general direction. The lightning came in reply striking her, nearly stopping her heart and making her cry out in agony. Another burst of fireworks, another shriek of pain from her enemy and then they were upon each other again. Pounding fists and feet against slashing nails, Jubilee fought dirty slamming her forehead into Maeve's jaw and following it up with a sweep kick that nearly tripped her enemy.

Suddenly where there had been one of Maeve there were now six. Obviously some sort of illusion but which one was real. Jubilee fired fireworks of at random trying to hit something, anything but more and more enemies were appearing. Laughing, violet eyes were glittering with mirth, too sharp canines showing in delighted smiles, raven hair whipping as if in a breeze, it was too distracting. For a second, only a second Jubilee dropped her barriers trying to clear the pain in her head and that second was all her enemy needed. Psychic tendrils extended into her mind and Jubilee screamed in horror as the first image came into her mind. Her parents dying all over again only this time she was the one who pulled the trigger. Then Logan as she first saw him crucified and left to die by the Reavers but this time Lady Deathstrike flayed him alive with her adamantium talons while she was forced to watch.

Jubilee's horrified screams filled the room and Hank watched unable to move a muscle to help her, paralyzed by Maeve's power. Beak watched also wishing he could gather his courage to help her but memories of Cassandra Nova and what she had forced him to do make him helpless. What could he do anyway; he was just an ugly freak with no real power.

"Thy end is nigh child!" laughed Maeve triumphantly.

**McCoy's mansion ****10.20pm******

It was easier to walk now though he was still limping and McCoy consoled himself with the thought that wherever he was now, Logan was probably feeling a whole lot worse. Anyway he only had to make it as far as the bathroom so he could wash his hands and get rid of the rather nasty substance still clinging to his claws. McCoy was startled out of his thoughts by the familiar rattling of spines.

Looking up McCoy saw a concerned Mantichora looking him over, the usually fierce yellow eyes now displaying an uncommon emotion, worry. So unusual to see that in the cocky young man but there was pride in there as well. He approached cautiously sniffing at McCoy's hand. The nostrils flared and a rough tongue licked across Mantichora's lips as he caught the scent of blood.

"As you can see Connor I am somewhat battered but I survived my little clash with Logan."

"Yeah I wanted to say that I'm proud of you, you're stronger than the Wolverine and the Beast, even stronger than Sabretooth. Would you mind telling me something though?"

"Yes?"

"What's that on your claws?"

"What's left of Logan's eye after I tore it from its socket? I imagine it was most painful. Why thank you Mantichora, you are a good boy," purred McCoy as Mantichora handed him a handkerchief.

Mantichora's spines rattled as he accepted the pat on his head. The claws which had so recently closed around his tender throat now ruffled his shaggy hair affectionately. Mantichora felt his tail thumping against the floor as he wagged it. 

"Now be a good boy and go and join the others for a while. I really must go and wash my hands, get rid of the dried blood. I'll join you all later, alright."

"As you wish sir," purred Mantichora still blessed out.

**Hanks laboratory ****10.25pm******

Jubilee was nearly at the breaking point, she doubted she could withstand much more before she gave in to blessed insanity. She was huddled on the floor; eyes screwed shut, hands clamped over her ears in a vain attempt to make herself blind and deaf to the torment. She wailed piteously as in her mind Emplate's long proboscis was forced down her throat as he began to feed on her, draining the life out of her and it would never stop. Maeve knew her every fear, all her dirty little secrets and she was using every last one of them in an effort to break her.

"How could thou ever have thought that you could stand a chance against me? Thou art nothing, thou art nothing."

Beak suddenly came to a realization. He had been overlooked all the time by Maeve considered too insignificant to bother with. Maybe she was right, he wasn't brave, he didn't have any fancy powers and maybe he was just an ugly freak like she thought. Still he couldn't stand by any longer and just watch Jubilee being slowly tortured to death with that madwoman running roughshod through her mind. Beak thought quickly trying to come up with anything that might work against her. Then his beak gaped open in a grin as the perfect thought came to him.

If there was one thing about Maeve it was her vanity, she held her beauty as the most important thing about her and in the long speech she made to Hank there had been frequent references to it, especially that long lustrous black hair of which she seemed inordinately proud. Now he could just reach behind her clamp his beak on her hair and tug with all his might!

Maeve let out a horrified shriek as many of her long tresses were pulled right out. She turned seeing Barnell spitting out the hair and sent him toppling with a most unladylike blow of her fist. In doing so she ceased concentrating on Hank and Jubilee releasing them from the grip of her power. Hank sprang forward with a roar and Maeve let out another shriek and stumbled back into the path of Jubilee.

Jubilee released all the force of her anger into one colossal blast that sent Maeve smashing through the wall and into the corridor outside. She lay groaning, hair ruined, pale skin marred by soot and bruises and clothes tattered and shredded. She glared up at them, violet eyes flashing with rage.

"Thy deaths shall be most terrible for thy temerity, thou have mine word on that," she hissed.

Before they could do anything she seemed to dissolve into mist which flowed about them chilling them to the bone. The mist cleared and off Maeve there was no sign.

"Did we just win Mr. McCoy," whispered Beak.

"We survived Barnell but she will be back and you know what they say. Hell hath no fury like a woman shorn," said Hank wearily.

"I think I need a shower," moaned Jubilee.

**Trish Tilby's ****apartment**** 11.00**** pm**

"Eleven deaths in the past two weeks alone, all of them involving young men found as withered husks. Now that's just weird even for this crazy town. Yeah you're right this is definitely worth investigating. Yeah Reed I'll get in touch with Hank, he'll probably be able to help me out with this. Oh and give my love to Susan and Franklin, bye," said Trish.

She put down the phone and poured herself a whisky. It seemed there was some kind of serial killer there and the weird thing was the strange woman seen with the men shortly before they were found dead. Like some kind of elf or faerie queen, beautiful like an angel of death.

"She's probably a mutant and a deadly one at that. Still Hank will know what to do. Now I think it's time for bed. I'll ring him in the morning," sighed Trish.

She was going to have a busy day ahead of her tomorrow doing everything in her power to track down that mysterious and deadly woman, find her and stop her before anyone else got killed. Still Hank would know what to do.

**Xavier Institute for Higher Learning ****11.30 pm******

Hank heard the knock and opened the front door unable to suppress a shudder of horror as Logan practically collapsed into his arms. The man's clothing was in tatters and he was still bleeding slightly although his wounds were mostly healed. Through the smell of dried blood a familiar scent of a person who Hank knew only too well lingered. Coughing weakly Logan looked up and Hank gasped in horror as he saw the bloody gaping hole where Logan's eye should have been.

"Oh my stars and garters, I'll get you to the infirmary immediately. Oh your eye," whispered Hank.

"Don't ya worry about that fuzz-ball, it'll grow back eventually. Ya know I'm going ta have ta start wearing my eye-patch again until then," Logan laughed feebly at his joke.

He clutched Hank's arm roughly and the furry mutant bent forward so that Logan could whisper in his ear. The craggy face was twisted into a worried grimace and he was practically pleading when he spoke.

"Promise ya won't let Jubilee see me like this. I don't want her ta be worried, don't want ta spoil her day till I'm looking decent again."

"Her day has already been spoiled I'm afraid by a visit from a most unwelcome guest," said Hank grimly.

**McCoy's mansion ****11.45pm******

"It's good to see you again Mantichora, dear friend," sighed Salamander as the mutant nodded a greeting.

Mantichora smiled a fang filled grin and allowed his friend to touch him, the only one he allowed to get away with it. The elegant fingers scratched him behind the ear, rubbing the fur just the way he liked it. Mantichora rubbed his head against his friends face like a cat, marking him with his scent telling all that this was his friend and daring anyone to harm him.

"Yeah I heard the boss beat the living daylights out of Logan and that you helped to put him down. I'm proud of you brother and I hope you know that," purred Mantichora.

Salamander nodded, bright blue hair a curious contrast to his tanned skin, almost the same sandy brown as his friends fur. He was a tall man but delicate, almost frail but he whatever he lacked in brawn he made up for in his ability to generate and control plasma. Salamander smiled indolently and held out his hand palm up, a crackle and a green plasma ball formed turning into a rose that he pretended to sniff. That drew a chuckle from Mantichora as it always did.

"Anyway how about we have a game of chess? You never know maybe you'll manage to defeat me this time," growled Mantichora.

"Hardly likely but then I'm the eternal optimist. Maybe this will be my lucky day," said Salamander with a grin.

McCoy smiled amused by the friendly banter between the two. He was resting now in his favorite chair, already halfway through his six pack and feeling much better for the beer. He managed to resist the urge to scratch at his wounds despite the itch that always came when the regen pack was doing its work.

"My dear McCoy thou have been hurt grievously, my poor heart, let me soothe the pain," whispered Maeve.

Her gentle touch and the telepathic signal to boost his production of endorphins provided welcome relief from the pain. Looking up he saw the sad disarray of her garments and shook his head in sympathy. She gave her best tight smile, the kind that promised slow death for those who had dared to desecrate her beauty and turned to head to her room.

"Rough day my dear? Never mind, we will kill someone tomorrow and that will make you feel better," said McCoy.

Maeve smiled happily and headed for a shower and a change of clothes. Yes a little bloodshed and some slaughter on the side was just what she could do with at the moment.


	6. The Storm Is Rising

**The Storm Is Rising**

_The evil that we do lives on after us; the good is oft interred with the bones_

**Infirmary 00.10 am ****2nd November 2003******

Logan finally submitted to a medical examination by Hank at the furry doctor's insistence. He had to admit that his healing factor had been taxed to its limits and regenerating his destroyed eye would be a matter of day's even weeks rather than mere hours as with most injuries. Logan decided that perhaps it would be best to follow Hank's advice and lay off the beer and cigarettes at least until he was fully recovered. After all there was little point in taxing his healing factor unnecessarily especially since he could run the risk of burning it out entirely.

"So what would ya say the verdict is Hank?"

"Well you shall make a full recovery Logan but your healing factor may be suppressed for some time to come due to its recent overexertion. As for your eye, it was almost totally destroyed but the optic nerve is already starting to regenerate, the eye should be grown back probably within a couple of days. The return of sight in that eye will take a considerably longer period of time. Also your healing factor should gradually return to full strength. All in all Logan you're going to be fine."

Logan was looking a lot better now that he'd had a shower and a change of clothes but he still looked haggard, usually he only got this beaten up when he had been fighting Sabretooth. He fingered the eye-patch remembering a time long ago when he'd worn one. Madripoor seemed such a long time ago now even though it was only a few years back. Some memories were good Tyger Tiger for one, enemies such as General Coy, Roughhouse, Cyber and Bloodscream would not be missed. 

"Ya should know Hank that Dark Beast ain't how he used ta be, faster, stronger and more agile than he ever was. According ta what he told me, it seems he's been enhanced by someone called Maeve."

"Ah yes Maeve, she was the visitor Jubilee and I received tonight. Alluring and beautiful but like the succubus, her attractive appearance belies a deadly nature. Suffice to say she feeds on the life energy of her victims and she had intended the same fate for me,"

Together Hank and Logan watched the security footage of Maeve's arrival, conversation with Hank, fight with Jubilee and subsequent departure. Logan had to admit that she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, almost too ethereal and delicate to be truly dangerous. Hank's deliberate misquote from Macbeth had perhaps best summed her up, "she looks like the innocent flower but she is the serpent under it."

"Ya can come back Apocalypse all is forgiven. Still ya have ta admit that at least she's better looking than Cassandra Nova. Ya know I'm sure I recognize her from somewhere, a long time ago."

Seeing her had stirred up a fragment of memory. He was young, maybe not yet quite a man and he was walking late at night when he saw her, a raven haired woman walking arm in arm with a young man who gazed at his paramour adoringly. She whispers in his ear and they step into an alleyway. A minute or so later she walks out alone, turns and looks at Logan, smiles approvingly and turns and walks off into the night.

"Whoever and whatever she is Logan we have got to stop her. From my estimate of how old she is and how often she feeds she has been responsible for the deaths of tens of thousands and unless we find a way to prevent it many more innocent young men are going to die."

"Oh don't ya worry Hank; I'm not going ta forgive her fer what she tried ta do ta Jubilee. If I see her she's going ta get a claw through her heart."

At that point the door burst open and with a cry Jubilee ran forward and flung her arms around her beloved Wolvie. Then she stopped short with a sudden gasp and from the worried look in her eyes Logan knew she had seen the eye-patch. 

"Yeah darlin, I got beat up pretty bad so I'm going ta have ta wear this fer some time until the eye grows back. I hear ya had yer own run in with our new enemy and that ya wiped the floor with her. I'm proud of ya darlin,"

"Actually Wolvie I think I was lucky to survive and she killed Nick and nearly killed Hank. If Beak hadn't ……."

Hank came and put his arms around them both hugging them gently to the warm blue fur.

"It's over for now and we survived. That's all the victory we need for today and if we have to face Maeve again that will be another day. For now let us go and get some sleep," said Hank gently.

**McCoy's mansion ****01.00 pm****2nd November 2003******

Maeve had showered and washed her now shortened hair. She had changed into one of her second best dresses, black satin with delicate embroidery and inlaid pearls and she was wearing her favorite diamond necklace. Still she was feeling troubled and she knew it wasn't just because she'd suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of that young woman or that her beloved had been hurt. No this was a premonition, a warning of danger to come, that they would be discovered too soon before they were ready. Someone had found out about the recent disappearances, young men had been found to be missing. She had not been as discrete as she perhaps should have been, she'd grown complacent and careless and it could cost her dear. Well if she'd made the mistake then it would be up to her to correct it.

A scrape of claws echoed on the tiles behind her and startled she wheeled round causing Mantichora to jump backwards in alarm. He crouched defensively, spines rattling as the fur stood up all over his body. He snarled ferociously showing his fangs before remembering himself and bowing to her in apology. 

"I beg your pardon mistress but you startled me."

"Thy stealthy approach causes much alarm especially when mine troubles weigh heavily upon mine heart."

Mantichora managed to look savage even when he was showing concern but he was doing his best to look sympathetic and the yellow eyes understood enough. Cautiously he reached out and very gently placed his clawed hand on her shoulder. Maeve didn't flinch unlike most women and Mantichora relaxed knowing that he wasn't going to be her next meal. Her violet eyes were weighing him up now that he had her attention and he racked his brains before finally settling on his conversation opener.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Thou art right Mantichora and thou shall hear of mine problem and thy advice would be appreciated. Thou hast mine thanks for thy chivalrous display of concern."

Mantichora nodded once and cocked his head on one side, pointed ear twitching to indicate that he was paying Maeve his full attention. He carefully avoided condemning her when she explained that she had perhaps been careless in her feeding, leaving bodies where they might be found. He sometimes got a bit careless when he fed and he always seemed to get ketchup or mayo on his sideburns. Maeve had told him to be tidier when he ate but he doubted she would appreciate him telling her that. 

He frowned when she explained her suspicions knowing that she would be exactly right, her telepathy was beyond anything he'd ever seen. She didn't know who had found out only that someone had but that was enough. He knew the only solution was to find this person and silence them permanently before they told another person.

"Do you think you can find out who it is mistress?"

"Why Mantichora did thou have to ask? Soon I shall know who it is that hast been too curious for their own good. Then we shall hunt them down like the dog they are."

"Yeah I'll look forward to that."

He turned to leave but Maeve called him back beckoning him to her. He was surprised when she leaned forward planting a kiss on his furry cheek. 

"Thou art a good man Mantichora and thou hast greatly pleased me."

**Jubilee's room 01.30 am ****2nd November 2003******

Now that she was out of sight of the others she found that she couldn't control the shivering any more. Jubilee dropped the careful façade of bravado that she had been assuming. She couldn't the fact from herself that she had been more terrified them than she perhaps ever had before. Perhaps not even Emplate had been as frightening to face as Maeve. Emplate, Maeve, there was just something about draining the life out of others like a vampire that horrified Jubilee. Still it was something more with Maeve that frightened Jubilee.

Emplate had been hideous, monstrous in appearance as well as nature, that long proboscis and the gnashing mouths in his palms, he was the ghastliest thing she had ever seen. Sabretooth had been terrifying as well, so like and yet so unlike Logan. Sabretooth was a predator, sharp of fang and claw, utterly merciless and savage, more beast than man in appearance and nature. 

Maeve somehow was even more frightening than both of them. Maybe it was the fact that she looked so delicate and beautiful, almost too lovely to be evil and yet somehow wholly corrupt in her beauty. Violet almond-shaped eyes, pointed elfin ears, long raven tresses, pale skin made her seem like an elf. She reminded Jubilee of Logan's stories about his enemy Bloodscream, another vampire like Maeve. 

That was the thing that frightened Jubilee, the fact that Maeve didn't look like a threat at all. Yet she had killed not hundreds or even thousands but tens of thousands over hundreds of years each and every one slain by her own hand, the life drained out of them. That was the thing that made her shiver and feel so cold inside.

"Well Maeve you're not going to be doing any more hunting if I have anything to do with it," vowed Jubilee with courage she did not feel.

Her dark thoughts were interrupted with a sudden knock at the door.

"May we come in Jubilee?" asked Hank somewhat nervously.

"Of course ya can!" called Jubilee making a determined effort to sound cheerful.

**McCoy's mansion 01.35am ****2nd November 2003******

"Well thank you for bringing this to my attention Mantichora, you are a good boy," purred McCoy.

He stood up slowly grunting slightly with the pain of his wounds. Mantichora stood still as a statue making no moves to betray the nervousness he felt. He wasn't going to let McCoy see he was afraid of him. He kept his gaze fixed on the powerful hand as it came towards him, slowly and deliberately traveling towards his tender throat. For a second he thought he was going to be throttled again and he flinched. The sardonic grin from Dark Beast made him realize that he was being toyed with and his annoyed growl merely made the smile grow wider. Finally he was given a fatherly pat on the head.

"Now why don't you go and find one of your friends, keep yourself amused and out of my fur alright?"

"Of course sir," growled Mantichora.

McCoy half expected a poisoned spine to shoot its way towards him but knew he had the young mutant too cowed for that to happen. He had both the man's fear and respect so all was as it should be. Anyway he had to admit that the boy had pleased him bringing Maeve's worries to his attention. He implicitly trusted her intuition and the most important thing now was to find the source of the problem and deal with it.

"Well I shall have to pay them a visit and deal with it hands on. I expect that shall please my lovely ally since she said she loves a man who isn't afraid to get his hands dirty. Besides it's been a while since I've felt the pleasure of breaking delicate vertebrae in my grip and seeing the head loll backwards on it's shattered neck. Delicious."

Grinning he made his way over to his wine cabinet selecting a bottle of the finest bourbon to share with Maeve. He still felt weak and weary but he was still feeling up for a little pleasure. Limping slightly he made his way stiffly and painfully to Maeve's room. His head was held high though and his eyes burned brightly as he stoically ignored the pain of his wounds.

**Jubilee's room 02.00 am ****2nd November 2003******

"Now look darlin, ya don't have ta pretend yer weren't frightened because I know ya a lot better than that. I ain't going ta be any less proud of ya just because ya got scared, I've been scared myself and terrified of some enemies like Cyber. I just want ya ta know that, that ya don't have ta be brave fer me darlin."

Jubilee nodded, the tears finally beginning to dry. She really was too old for this now, just breaking down and crying as he cradled her in his arms. Besides she should be the one who was comforting him not the other way around. He'd been wounded badly, only barely surviving his injuries and she'd seen the bloody gaping socket that used to be an eye.

"It's not just Maeve but you Wolvie, I'm afraid of losing you now just after we've been reunited so recently. I just keep looking at that patch and wondering what if it had been your heart that was ripped from your chest. I just don't think I could bear it if I lost you."

"I don't think I could bear losing ya either darlin."

They both felt relieved now to have cleared that out of the way. Hank came over and sat on the bed next to them smiling gently and assuring Jubilee once more that Logan's eye would grow back given time and saying how proud he was of Jubilee and that he owed her his life. 

"Well you have to admit that I kicked her butt didn't I Wolvie," said Jubilee with a grin.

"Yeah and if we see her again I'm going ta give her a taste of claw city fer what she tried ta do ta ya and Hank."

"Well friends I think it would perhaps be best if we said goodnight and got some sleep. The hour is late and the day has been long and tiring. So farewell Jubilee and Logan for this weary yawning blue Beast needs his beauty sleep," said Hank.

"Neither of you are going anywhere until I've had a goodnight kiss," said Jubilee firmly.

Hank and Logan threw up their arms in mock surrender and complied with her wishes.

**McCoy's mansion 02.30 am ****2nd November 2003******

"Well looks like you win that hand again Richard, you must have enough matchsticks to make up an entire tree now," sighed Salamander setting down his cards.

"Are you ready to admit defeat too chum?" asked Richard.

"I ain't going to surrender to you shaggy," growled Mantichora.

Unfortunately neither of them got the chance to finish the game as Conundrum floated the cards into the air, setting them flying around her head giggling as she did so. Then the cards lined up in the air as one and dive-bombed Salamander. The startled mutant yelped and ignited them with a plasma bolt.

"Pretty flames, bright glowing flowers but the petals wither and they die. Fire is always hungry isn't it but never thirsty because it knows that when it drinks it dies," whispered Conundrum.

The mask nodded gently and she turned seeming to glide as she moved off seeking more amusement elsewhere.

"You know, for once that sister of yours almost made sense," growled Mantichora.

"You seem to be in a good mood for once. How about we settle this with a friendly arm wrestle with the loser doing the other's share of chores tomorrow," laughed Richard.

"Right on," growled Mantichora eagerly.

"I'll leave you two to your macho displays and concentrate on my reading," muttered Salamander.

He retreated to a far corner of the room creating a plasma globe which served as an adequate lamp while he continued his reading. Meanwhile sweat was pouring down the faces of the two feral mutants as they were almost perfectly matched. A stalemate looked likely to ensue and Salamander had no interest in the outcome. His book was far more engrossing.

**Maeve's room 03.00 am ****2nd November 2003******

"So mine hirsute and handsome paramour how may I thank you for the fine wine?"

"A kiss will have to do my dear, since I'm feeling a little too delicate for anything more intense tonight," sighed McCoy regretfully.

Maeve was happier now that she had talked the problem through with McCoy. Soon they would find the person who threatened their plans and pay them a visit. With her problem settled her concern was for McCoy. The pain of his wounds was great but she knew a way to soothe it.

"Let me take away the hurt thy poor brave soldier," she soothed kissing him.

Gently she began stroking the soft gray fur and the yellow eyes slid shut as McCoy began contentedly to purr.

**Trish Tilby's ****apartment**** 03.30**** am**

She had lain awake in her bed quite unable to get to sleep. She was feeling far too tense and excited. She almost picked up the phone to ring Hank right that instant. She stopped herself though doubting that he would appreciate being woken up at this ungodly hour. Anyway it could wait until in the morning.

"Yes I will find you and we'll put a stop to you," she murmured before finally rolling over and at last falling asleep.

She would have slept less easily if she knew how close Maeve was to finding her.


End file.
